Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a signal connector, and more particular to a HDMI DIY (Do-It-Yourself) connector kit and a method of assembling a HDMI DIY connector, which is easy to assemble without increasing the overall size of the connector.
Description of Related Arts
HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) is a compact audio/video interface for transferring digital audio/video data from a source to an output device in a high transmission speed. Through the connection of HDMI cable, the source, such as game console or a “blue-ray” player, can transmit the uncompressed audio/video to the data output, such as television or computer monitor, to minimize any signal interference.
Generally, the HDMI cable comprises a cable body comprising a plurality of wires (such as 19 lines with or without a ground line), and a cable connector having a plurality of corresponding terminals provided therein, wherein the cable connector is connected to one end of the cable body in order to connect the wires with the terminals respectively. Each wire comprises a wire conductor enclosed within an insulating sleeve, wherein a portion of the insulating sleeve is cut off to expose the wire conductor in order to connect the wire conductor with the terminal.
The HDMI cables in different lengths can be easily found in the market. The user can select the HDMI cable from 1-meter long to 10-meter long depending the distance between the source and the output. This factory pre-made HDMI cable has a major advantage that the cable connector of the HDMI cable is relatively small because all the wires are pre-arranged and sealed at the cable connector to connect with the terminals by machine. However, it is difficult to extend the length of the HDMI cable by connecting two or more HDMI cables via an adapter or a plug.
Therefore, many installers would like to run the cable body itself inside the wall or tube. For example, the installer can run the cable body from one room to another room and manually connect the cable connector to the cable body afterwards. In other words, the installer can custom-make the HDMI cable with a desired length. The major backward of the DIY (Do-It-yourself) HDMI cable is that the installer must properly align the wires with the terminals. Accordingly, the connection of the wires to the terminals is complicated in comparison with other signal cable, such that any improper connection of the wire will affect the quality of the HDMI cable.
Accordingly, in order to ensure the proper alignment of the wires, the cable connector of such non-factory HDMI cable comprises a front connector portion where the terminals are located, and a rear wire holding portion having a plurality of wire alignment holes extended to the terminals respectively. The wires are guided to insert into the wire alignment holes to contact with the terminals respectively. The cable connector further comprises an outer adapter coupled at the connector portion to affix the wire conductors at the terminals and to hold the wires at the wire alignment holes respectively. As a result, the overall size of the cable connector is relatively bulky comparing with the cable connector of the factory HDMI cable because the wires are held at the wire alignment holes to connect with the terminals in the structure of the cable connector of the factory HDMI cable.
It is worth mentioning that the wires are thin. The size of wire holding portion must be big enough for the wires to insert into the wire alignment holes respectively. Unlike the factory HDMI cable, the installer must insert the wires into the wire alignment holes one by one for the non-factory HDMI cable. Therefore, there must be a space between every two adjacent holes in order to organize all the wires at the cable connector in a pre-determined order with respect to the terminals. In addition, the installer must have enough experience for inserting into the wire alignment hole in order to contact with the terminal. If one of the wires does not contact the terminal properly, the HDMI cable will not be functioned properly. Once the outer adapter is coupled at the connector portion, the wires are permanently affixed at the terminals. Any improper connection of the wire to the terminal will cause the installer to cut off the cable connector from the cable body and to re-connect a new cable connector with the cable body.